


Якщо ти мріям не віддавсь на ласку

by potted_music



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, extracurricular vampires
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potted_music/pseuds/potted_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гаррі відповз, і тим лише додав усім проблем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Назва - рядок із вірша Кіплінга "Якщо".

Розділ 1  
\- Ви думаєте, мене таке може налякати? - видихає він і ухиляється від удару отруєним кинжалом, який, підштовхнутий, застрягає в ребрах побратима його нападника. Скориставшись плечем того бугая, щоб відштовхнутися від землі, під сухий тріск його ключиці Гаррі підтягується до балок, що тягнуться над цілою кімнатою. Під його оксфордами здіймаються хмарки куряви, коли він кидається уперед, стиснувши в долоні запальничку-ручну гранату.  
Піднявшись на балку, Гаррі опиняється трохи ближче до пристрою, який, добігши кінця свого циклу, детонує невеличкі, але вдало закладені вибухівки під Букінгемським палацом і Даунінґ-стріт. Водночас він опиняється в зоні обстрілу і в групи роздратованих джентльменів у чорному по праву руку від нього, і групи явних горлорізів по ліву. Він не певен, чи спільні в них цілі, але, замість з'ясовувати, трохи пригинається і кидається уперед, за рухом рук, що стискають гвинтівки, простежуючи траєкторії куль, то ухиляючись, то перескакуючи чергові згустки смерті. «Корона, можеш не дякувати», - шепоче він.  
Ціль - механізм із мерехтливим таймером на боці, де відлік пішов уже на хвилини - вже так близько, що Гаррі готовий призупинитися, кинути смертничкам кілька старанно дібраних ядучих фраз. І, задивившись на вогнепальну зброю, не помічає чоловіка в кітчевому костюмі ковбоя з сувенірного магазину, що розкручує лассо. Не помічає, доки зашморг не стягується на його ногах, і мотузка, перекинута через балку вище, не смикає його догори.  
Світ в нього перед очима перевертається. Від різкого струсу запальничка висковзує з долоні.  
\- Здавайся, - кричить вусань у бузковому жилеті і з годинником на золотому ланцюжку. - На кого працюєш?  
Той виглядав би комічним у будь-якому разі, але перспектива згори вниз і догори дригом тільки додає йому потішності. Гаррі пирхає.  
\- Ви думаєте, мене можна таким налякати? - Він обводить цілу кімнату широким жестом, намагається при цьому вирахувати, наскільки можна розгойдати трос. - На моєму останньому завданні і так дещо сталося.  
Гаррі гречно посміхається самими кутиками вуст.  
\- Не пизди, давай колись, - наполягає вусань, і Гаррі трохи сприкрює такий брак манер. Доба благородних злочинців трагічно добігає свого кінця.  
Він широко посміхається, проводить язиком по ряду зубів. Звідкись збоку долинає пронизливий крик і брязкіт - в одного з горлорізів здають нерви, й він, кинувши свою М-16, кидається навтьоки. Інший, напевно, з міцнішими нервами, починає стріляти.   
Ухиляючись від ряду куль, які розтинають повітря на лінії, де ще кілька митей тому була його голова, Гаррі підтягується вгору, розгойдуючись, і навіть майже дотягується до балки справа, але мотузка вже хитається в інший бік. Він прикушує губу – він не боїться за себе, але необачність була неприпустима. Він майже не відчуває болю, але, якщо ривок був достатньо різкий, у кісточці може бути вивих, і це обмежить його мобільність.  
Куля свистить так близько біля обличчя, що він майже встигає її побачити. Гаррі зітхає з полегшею - хто зна, як повелося б з пластичним хірургом у його нинішньому стані - перш ніж дотягується до балки на протилежному кінці амплітуди.   
Обхват невдалий, на якусь мить він повисає на ній, як п’явка, зачепившись однією рукою і дригаючи зв’язаними ногами, проте ніж нарешті вислизає з рукава і він, підтягуючись, розтинає пута.  
Гаррі кидає погляд на таймер на пристрої і, побачивши, що в нього ще є три секунди, щоб порятувати світ, закінчує почату фразу:  
\- Розумієте, я вже помер.  
І кидає в пристрій запасну гранату, доти фіксовану запонками. Йому час повертатися додому.  
*  
Він на мить зупиняється перед вітриною крамниці одягу. Минуло вже два роки, і він думав, що звик до всього, що може йому запропонувати цей позичений час – і до поганого, і до доброго, якого завжди і в усьому було трохи більше, Гаррі-бо вважав безжурний оптимізм невід’ємною ознакою справжнього джентльмена.  
Але нині, в місці, що було колись йому домом більше, аніж батьківський маєток, перша винайнята квартира чи придбаний врешті дім, нашпигований гаджетами і таємними переходами, у нього аж паморочиться в голові від несподіваного відчуття втрати. Якусь мить він не має за що вхопитися, мовби послизнувся на вкритому кригою схилі чи мчить нескінченною американською гіркою вниз. Щоб не встигнути передумати, він рвучко прочиняє двері і робить крок уперед.  
Він не знає чоловіка, що виходить йому на зустріч і з легким уклоном питає, чим може йому допомогти.  
\- Канотьє, не боулер, - відмахується він. Колись він сміявся над тим, що навіть для агентів, які вважалися зниклими безвісти, є спеціальний код, з того світу-бо не повертаються, але тепер він знадобився йому самому. - Мені потрібен Мерлін.  
Він навіть не дивиться на чергового кравця, вимовляючи відозву. Натомість дивиться в лівий верхній кут кімнати і салютує камері, фід з якої отримує зараз Мерлін. Ось він і вдома.  
Коли Гаррі ступає на сходи, що ведуть углиб крамниці, кравець, який провів там значно менше часу, аніж він, береться його провести.   
\- Я вас прошу, ви справді думаєте, що я поцуплю мисливські трофеї попереднього Артура?  
\- Прошу направо, - незворушно вклоняється кравець.  
Гаррі випереджає його на два кроки, ноги самі несуть його уперед, він іде дедалі швидше і сам відкриває двері до Мерлінової святая святих, заставленої екранами настільки щільно, мовби її мешканець імітує якийсь поганий комікс, і чашками напівдопитої кави, у яких вже напевно зародилася нова, незнана науці цивілізація.  
Він розчахує двері, мружиться від зеленавого блиску моніторів.  
Мерлін різко розвертається на стільці.   
Перед Гаррі сидить геть незнайома людина.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Де Мерлін? – обережно питає він, недбало обпершись плечем об одвірок. Спина прикрита стінкою, легкий нахил голови дає йому змогу оцінити, звідки в кімнаті ведуть відеоспостереження (хоча, звісно, всі Мерлінові пастки він вирахувати не зможе ніколи).  
\- Я – Мерлін, - каже дівчина з довгим зеленим волоссям, зібраним у два хвостики. – Вітаю, Гаррі Гарте.  
Його власне досьє з датами народження і смерті, жодна з яких не є цілковито правдивою, мерехтить на найбільшому екрані над її столом. Воно відформатоване не так, як подобалося Мерліну.  
\- О, для вас – Галахад, - тягне він.  
\- Ви помиляєтеся, один Галахад у нас уже є.  
На ній – коротка сукня в біло-салатову смужку з мереживом по подолу, поверх якої кобура зі стандартним револьвером Кінгсменів, і берці на грубій підошві.  
\- О, Еґзі таки отримав місце? – питає він.  
\- На жаль, я не вповноважена надати вам цю інформацію.  
\- Що сталося з Мерліном?  
\- Мерліни вічні. Як і всі ці Івейни, Ланселоти і Галахади.  
\- Так, так, наше власне бюрократичне безсмертя. Що сталося з попереднім Мерліном?  
\- На жаль, я не вповноважена надати вам цю інформацію. Чи не могли б ви?..  
Вона піднімає долоню й махає пальцями.  
\- Так, звісно.  
Гаррі рушає до панелі аналізу відбитків пальців при столі, але вона зупиняє його жестом і вказує на панель біля дверей. Бодай не лише йому не хочеться повертатися до неї спиною, а й вона не хоче потрапляти в його зону удару, задоволено думає він, а тоді, коли він опускає розкриту долоню на панель, його накриває бездомна бездонна тривога.  
Протягом цих двох років він не замислювався над тим, чим живуть ті, хто лишився позаду, в «Кінґсмен». Інколи, виходячи на чийсь слід, він приходив запізно, хтось вистежував ту ж здобич і був на півкроку попереду, і в акуратному виконанні йому вчувався знайомий почерк. Але він намагався уникати контакту, навіть коли був при тямі, а не добре відкаліброваним згустком інстинктів і люті. Коли він був при тямі, «Кінґсмен» були його надійним минулим, яке не варто було зайвий раз чіпати, але в невідступній присутності якого сумніватися також не випадало. Він не думав, що його минуле є чиїмось теперішнім; що вони живуть далі, дедалі сильніше віддаляючись від тих постатей, які він знав; і що вони, можливо, помирають.  
Він думав, що йому можуть бути не раді, він був певен, що буде складно, але він жодного разу не засумнівався, що йому є куди повертатися. Його тіло, відточене до бездоганної ефективності командами Мерліна у навушнику, могло лишитися його останньою пам’яттю про хендлера. Гаррі добре умів вистежувати людей, але Мерлін іще краще умів замітати сліди, а про те, що, можливо, замітати сліди вже нікому, Гаррі й думати не хотілося.  
Дівчина, що назвалася Мерліном, пирхнула і коротко подякувала. Схоже, вона не чекала на повний збіг відбитків пальців. І навряд чи здогадувалася, що він знає: у разі незбігу відбитків та сенсорна панель завдає самозванцю неприємного сюрпризу у дві тисячі вольт. Сам помагав Мерліну її встановлювати.  
\- Отже, чим я вам можу допомогти? – спитала вона, крутнувшися на стільці.  
\- Я вже й не сподівався, що ви про це спитаєте, - гречно посміхнувся він. - Я маю дані на одну організацію, яка робить дуже неприємні речі. Сам я не зможу її знешкодити. Я передаю вам всі досьє і контакти, як тільки ви кажете мені, де попередній Мерлін.  
\- На жаль, я не...  
\- Так, так, не уповноважені надати мені цю інформацію. Коли та організація здійснить свої плани, дотримання протоколів «Кінґсмен» буде вашою найменшою проблемою. У вас два тижні, я можу зачекати в лоббі.  
Вона скрушно зітхнула, поправляючи ремені до кобури.  
\- Ваша певність, що ви особисто рятуєте світ, випереджаючи й нас, і всі розвідки світу, мене розчулювала б, якби вас таких не було багато. Тільки здебільшого такі пишуть панічні пости на фейсбуку, бо ні на що насправді не здатні.  
\- Вони не були у «Кінґсмен».  
\- А ви були, наголос на минулому часі. – Вона схилилася уперед, обперши лікті на коліна й підставивши під гостре підборіддя кулаки. – Знаєте, ваше рішення звідси піти навіть викликає певну повагу. Більшість чоловіків не здатні піти, весь цей антураж їм лестить, тож, навіть старіючи, вони продовжують ходити на завдання, аж доки все не закінчується логічно – трупом, який ще й підставив своєю незграбністю решту команди. Я вас навіть поважаю, містере Гарт. Чи мені краще казати «лорд Гарт»? Ніколи не знати з вашою братією.  
Колись така перспектива справді лякала Гаррі. Коли їм було по двадцять п’ять, вони з Мерліном підсміювалися над старими пердунами. Коли йому виповнилося тридцять п’ять, він удвічі збільшив навантаження у спортзалі. Коли йому виповнилося сорок п’ять, він вирішив, що це нові двадцять п’ять, він ще повоює, і гарненькі дівчата у низці екзотичних країн йому анітрохи не заперечували. Зараз ці спогади приходили, як з-під води, відірвані від його життя. Зараз його хвилювало геть інше.  
\- Де Мерлін? – уперто повторює він, крокуючи кімнатою, в надії, що то виглядатиме як ознака знервованості.  
\- На жаль, я не...  
Він лупить кулаком по фрагменту стіни, що на позір нічим не відрізняється від решти поверхні, проте, як він знає, приховує вікно. Матеріал скришується акуратними квадратами, він розчищає його долонями, не боячись порізатися, так близько, іще кілька сантиметрів... Світло затоплює сусідню технічну кімнату, також захаращену моніторами. Мерліна там немає. Він ледве стримується, щоб не вибігти з кабінету й не заметатися іншими кімнатами, не навідатися до лофту в Сого, не підняти на вуха усіх давніх знайомих. Непоясненна тривога його лякає.  
\- Ну ось, зіпсували цілком добру річ. Ви не уявляєте, як мене дратує, коли робітники плутаються під ногами, щось перевстановлюючи, - флегматично каже дівчина, що назвалася Мерліном.  
Гаррі дивиться на неї, сподіваючись, що не виглядає зацьковано, і вперше замислюється, що, можливо, тепер йому доведеться мати справу із нею.  
\- Слухайте, мені справді треба поговорити із кимось, хто тут був раніше. Хто мене знає. Хто ще лишився? Кай? Трістан? Ламорак?  
Вона притисла пальці до вуха, де, як він знав, був мікронавушник, і коротко кивнула.  
\- Перепрошую, я за хвилину повернуся.  
Він надто добре знає цей кабінет, щоб не виникало спокуси покопирсатися у комп’ютерах, щойно за дівчиною закриються двері. Натомість він кружляє кімнатою, намагаючись розгледіти сліди Мерлінової присутності – може, десь лишився відбиток від чашки з кавою, може, десь закотилася акуратно згорнута у шістнадцять разів обгортка від екстра-темної шоколадки. Але нічого не знаходить.  
Врешті, навіть не дбаючи вже про те, як це виглядатиме для тих, хто, безперечно, спостерігає за ним у цю мить, він нахиляється, щоб принюхатися до спинки крісла.  
З-за його спини долинає шурхіт, і він, стрімко обернувшись, бачить, як зі стелі опускається, мов завіса, прозора пластина, відрізаючи йому шлях до відступу. Це – новий пристрій, він його ще не бачив. Чи, бодай, Мерлін ніколи ним не хвалився.  
Відштовхуючи на бігу крісло, яке перекидається, збиваючи один із моніторів, Гаррі кидається до дверей, вдаряється долонями об пластину, холодну, як крига, падає, не зважаючи на коліна чи лікті – пластина вже так низько, і, якщо вона так повільно опускається, напевно важка, ледве чи він зуміє її розбити. Він швидко перекочується, пластина, долаючи останні дюйми над підлогою, все ж зачіпає його плече, але він, незважаючи не тріск тканини, що розривається, виривається уперед. Пластина опускається з м’яким стукотом. Плече ниє. Він лишається перед зачиненими дверима сам.


	3. Chapter 3

Якщо нічого не змінилося за ці два роки, думає Гаррі, то двері також напевно під напругою. Вікно до сусіднього приміщення лишилося по той бік прозорої пластини. Роззирнувшись, він вмощується на підлозі, схрестивши ноги і притулившись спиною до дверей, і вирішує чекати, бо більше нічого йому й не залишається.  
Він думає, чи довго протягне, перш ніж зірветься знову. Плече болить, але мовби здалеку, з-під води. Гаррі мружиться, намагаючись визначити: чи то світ видається тьмянішим, вибляклим по краях, як стара світлина, чи то хтось у цій кімнаті грається з освітленням. Він ледве устиг проскочити під пластиною – отже, можливо, його реакції вже сповільнюються. Втім, він уже не пам’ятає, як рухався раніше, тож, можливо, він має ще кілька тижнів, можливо, навіть кілька місяців, а тоді – початок відліку знову. Розглядаючи свої долоні, він вперше повністю розуміє: він вірив, що, варто йому зустрітися із Мерліном, як усе стане гаразд. Гаррі довіряв Мерліну безмовно і бездумно, довіряв своє життя і своє тіло. Мерлін би сказав йому, що робити, і він би послухався. Мерлін сказав би йому, хто він.  
\- Відійдіть від дверей, - лунає з динаміків у всіх кутках кімнати рипучий механічний голос.  
Гаррі підводиться, але голос не вгаває: «Будь ласка, відступіть від дверей на три метри». І, коли двері нарешті прочиняються, у нього паморочиться в голові від стидкої полегші.  
\- Я знав, що ти тут, - каже він, у три кроки долаючи відстань між ними, і завмирає за півкроку, голодно принюхуючись до знайомого запаху шкіри, не знаючи, що робити далі.  
Він тільки веде лік змінам - на акуратно виголеній голові промалювалися глибші залисини, поглибшали зморшки під очима. Він піднімає руку, щоб торкнутися нового шрамику на вилиці, і кривиться – плече ще завдасть йому клопоту.  
\- Німуе, моя асистентка, радила повісити на тебе жучок і відпустити на всі чотири сторони. Думаю, вона мала рацію, але я не зміг...  
Коли Мерлін хвилюється, його шотландське "р" завжди стає трохи чіткіше. Гаррі охоплює голодна звіряча туга від дрібниці, яку сам ніколи би не згадав, але умить впізнає, як запах дому, як нічні звуки своєї вулиці.  
Мерлін перехоплює його зап'ясток двома пальцями, мовби забув, як торкатися іншого, і мова їхньої ніжності вже йому чужа.  
\- Я тебе поховав, - каже він, ледве ворушачи губами, і це Гаррі також пам’ятає – коли Мерлін у сум’ятті, його обличчя перетворюється на хворобливу маску, мовби не знає, який вираз підходить до тих чи тих почуттів.  
\- Як бачиш, з похованням не повелося, - легко усміхається він.  
\- Я тебе, - обережно підбирає слова Мерлін, - оплакав.  
\- Нам треба поговорити, - витискає Гаррі, готовий відступити на безпечні мілини роботи, де обов'язки кожного чітко визначено.  
\- О так, я навіть не знаю, з чого почати, - Мерлін нарешті відпускає його руку. – Можеш для початку пояснити мені, чому ти вдихаєш тільки тоді, коли хочеш щось сказати. Ти не дихав дев’ять хвилин, доки був у кімнаті сам.  
\- Ото й усе? - посміхається Гаррі. - Так краще?  
Він старанно вдихає, відчуваючи, як напружуються м'язи грудної клітини і живота, як плине повітря гортанню: те, що було звичним, стало навиком.  
Мерлін, відступивши на крок, продовжує:  
\- У тебе пульс десять ударів за хвилину. Людина не здатна вижити з таким пульсом.  
\- То от чому ти тримав мене за руку, - кривиться Гаррі. – А я, дурень, сподівався, що ти щиро радий мене бачити.  
\- Я не знаю, що ти, але ти не Гаррі, - тягне Мерлін, і договорює уже в русі, кинувшись на Гаррі.  
Він не сягає по револьвер, і це дарує Гаррі певну надію, що Мерлін бодай трохи готовий до діалогу. Мерлін дав би йому фору з будь-яким видом вогнепальної зброї (хоча Гаррі ніколи нікому не зізнався би в цьому вголос), але в рукопашній у Мерліна не було шансів.  
Мерлін, напевно, і сам це усвідомлює. Він не намагається загнати Гаррі у будь-який з кутів, де на нього міг би чекати черговий технічний сюрприз. Здається, він і влучити насправді не надто намагається – гамселить повітря перед собою, незграбно вивертаючи зап’ястки, і Гаррі лишається тільки ухилятися. Але коли він, вислизаючи від хуку у вухо, отримує кулаком у діафрагму, йому таки вривається терпець – невелика образа за два роки непевності цілком очікувана, але це вже переходить будь-які межі. На черговому замаху він підштовхує Мерліна за плече, так що удар припадає на стіну, але той, навіть втративши рівновагу, укріпленою підошвою гатить його у кісточку – і, коли Гаррі відсмикує ногу, хапає його за плечі й тягне на себе.  
Вони падають разом, Гаррі намагається втримати голову, щоб не гепнути потилицею об підлогу, і це в нього майже виходить, а Мерлін ліктем упирається йому в кадик.  
\- Цей прийом краще спрацьовує на тих, кому потрібно дихати, - хрипить він.  
Мерлін умить обм’якає й відкочується від нього на кілька кроків. Сівши, він, не дивлячись на Гаррі, каже:  
\- З Гаррі я вже попрощався.  
\- Попрощався-шмопрощався, - шипить Гаррі, розтираючи все ж забиту потилицю, доки Мерлін згинає і розгинає пальці - він навіть завдати удару не може, не нашкодивши собі більше, ніж супротивнику. – У мене є для тебе робота.  
Мерлін мовчки розтирає шию, і Гаррі вирішує, що той його так заохочує.  
\- Жила-була маленька організація, що займалася генетичною інженерією – ну, знаєш, коли ти конче хочеш, щоб твоє дитинча було блакитнооким дівчатком абощо. На дозвіллі з-під поли вона займалася ще й клонуванням, але в малих масштабах і не надто афішуючи цих проектів. Потім наша маленька організація зустріла іншу маленьку організацію, що займалася приватними військовими замовленнями. А коли дві маленькі організації дуже сильно люблять одна одну, то вони зливаються і з цього виходить глобальна фігня, що не пройшла б жодного тестування ані на етичність принципів роботи, ані на відповідність трудовому законодавству.   
Він замовкає, чекаючи на реакцію, проте Мерлін не реагує, навіть не дивиться на нього. Витримавши паузу, Гаррі продовжує:  
\- Спочатку я думав, що вони просто трохи вдосконалюють своїх найманців. Це не конче легально, але тішитися фільмам про ніндзя і підганяти реальність під сформовані ними уявлення – ще не злочин, якщо експерименти проводять з дозволу піддослідних, правда?  
Мерлін напружено киває.   
\- Але потім я виявив, що вони збираються замінити цілу низку світових лідерів на керовані копії, які неможливо від них відрізнити навіть генетичним аналізом. Це точно нелегально, і це точно не можна спихнути колегам з МІ-6, бо їм буде ніяково марати руки, убиваючи копії. Ну, більш ніяково, ніж нам. Ми ж зацікавлені?  
\- Звідки ти про них знаєш? – нарешті озивається Мерлін.  
На мить завагавшись, Гаррі розуміє, що ця мить усе одно неминуча, і ніяково посміхається – спершу самими кутиками вуст, а потім дедалі ширше, припіднімаючи верхню губу і показуючи зуби.


	4. Chapter 4

Коли Мерлін нарешті підводить погляд і зустрічається з ним очима, в нього на обличчі не видно ані сліду страху – тільки допитливість, у якій Гаррі вчувається присмак бридливості.  
\- Як це працює? – дуже спокійно питає він, і Гаррі розуміє, що, якби на те була Мерлінова воля, він був би вже прикручений до лабораторного столу на шостому рівні під землею для чергових дослідів. Він мимоволі здригається.  
\- На жаль, я не можу перетворюватися на кажана, - каже він. – Проходити крізь стіни теж не виходить, дуже прикро. І навіть у дзеркалах відображаюся, і цьому я щиро радий, інакше приміряти костюми стало б складніше.  
\- Що вони зробили з тобою? – повернувши голову на бік, як великий розгублений пес, Мерлін обдивляється його з голодним інтересом. Гаррі старанно вдихає і видихає.  
\- Якщо хочеш, це те ж, що робимо ми. Ми беремо давні ролі. Ми стаємо тим, ким нас хочуть бачити.  
\- Говори за себе, - пирхає Мерлін.  
\- Каже чоловік, який називає себе Мерліном, - посміхається Гаррі. – Хай там як... Після Першої світової усі шукали втіхи у давніх міфах про ритуальну смерть і відродження людини й людства – і ми назвалися лицарями Круглого столу. Людям потрібно вірити у щось, і нам було зручно, щоб вони вірили в нас. Ти не бачив форму «Кінґсмен» ранніх років?  
Мерлін махає головою.  
\- Вони користувалися замальовками Вільяма Морріса. Багато квазісередньовічних рослинних орнаментальних принтів. Тобі б не пасувало. Нікому, думаю, не пасувало. Згодом – дяка кінематографу за його скромні дари – прийшла мода на джентльменів-шпигунів, і ми досі нею користуємося. Люди досі впізнають цей образ.  
\- Перейдімо до справи, - перебиває Мерлін.  
Гаррі відводить погляд.  
\- Так от: вони чинять так само, як ми. Ми стали тими, кого люди хотіли бачити на варті спокою і порядку. Вони створюють тих, кого людство інстинктивно боїться. Зуби, неприродньо широкі чорні зіниці, майже невідчутний пульс, витривалість, брак дихання... інколи навіть вигляду досить, щоб цілком серйозні люди вирішили відступитися.  
\- Які фізичні зміни вони впровадили? – питає Мерлін, а пальці легко ковзають планшетом, мовби йдеться не про тіло, яке він добре знав – у насолоді і в болі, у всіх його змінах протягом кількох десятиліть.  
Гаррі намагається зібратися з думками.  
\- Вони можуть не слухати? – питає він, тицяючи пальцем у камери по кутках кімнати. – Ти можеш відключити?  
Мерлін махає головою:  
\- Не дивися на них. Дивися на мене. – Схилившись ближче до нього, майже на вухо йому шепоче: - Отже, фізичні зміни.  
Гаррі згадує жолобки для крові, блискучі ряди медичних інструментів, трубки, що тягнуться в і з його тіла. Як пересохлий язик до болю шкріб піднебіння. Як німіли руки, які він стискав і розтискав у кулаки, щоб відволіктися від іншого болю. Щоб заглушити власний крик у своїй голові, він починає:  
\- Сильно сповільнений метаболізм. Інший темп регенерації. Певні зміни в рецепторах – температура, нюх, вищий больовий поріг. Чорт, Мерлін, я й сам усього не знаю, та й не хочу знати, як направду. Мабуть, підвищена потреба в залізі. Я не знаю.  
\- Чи потрібно тобі пити кров? – питає Мерлін, не піднімаючи очей від планшету.  
Це Мерлін, - каже собі Гаррі. Мерлін був свідком не одного його убивства, не раз скеровував його руку на чергову ціль.  
\- Так, - каже Гаррі, й одразу починає виправдовуватися: - Не так часто, як у фільмах. Я можу протриматися кілька місяців.  
\- Скільки?  
\- Максимум нині 62 дні, - він стенає плечима, ніби вибачаючись. – Без крові поступово сповільнюється реакція, починає викривлятися сприйняття, врешті, настає кома.  
\- А що відбувається, коли ти таки приймаєш кров?  
Повагавшись, Гаррі, безмежно вдячний за нейтральне «приймаєш», врешті вирішує відповісти чесно:  
\- О, це найкраще, що я будь-коли відчував у своєму житті. Я б хотів, щоб ти це відчув. Це краще, ніж адреналіновий приход, це краще, ніж секс – вибач, навіть із тобою.   
\- Вибачаю, - одним кутиком губ посміхається Мерлін.  
Трохи помовчавши, Гаррі продовжує:  
\- Випивши крові, ти вже ні в чому не сумніваєшся. Ти не задумуєшся, хто ти і навіщо ти існуєш – ти твердо певен, що створений для однієї, одним-однієї цілі, і саме її виконуєш бездоганно, краще, аніж будь-хто інший. Твої вчинки кожної миті – згущені тисячоліття історії та еволюції, що сягнули нарешті свого піку, вершинне досягнення людства, як «Мона Ліза», чи Партенон, чи Венера Мілоська... тільки з руками.   
\- І ця твоя єдина ціль, якій ти служиш – убивати, - уточнює Мерлін.  
\- Так, - легко киває Гаррі. – Отже, мало чим відрізняється від того, що я робив тут, у «Кінґсмен». Власне, єдина різниця така – у «Кінґсмен» я сам приймав рішення і я міг спинитися. А після крові мене просто веде, без вагань і сумнівів.  
\- І що з цього – твоїх рук справа?  
Мерлін кількома кліками виводить на екран список, що починається з каннібалізму в Ліберії і тягнеться на два обсяги монітору вниз. Гаррі швидко пробігає його очима.  
\- Багато що, - він безпорадно віддає планшет назад. – Багато що – точно я. Багато що виглядає схоже на те, що міг би зробити я або хтось, подібний до мене. Я не все пам’ятаю. Випивши крові, ти живеш у єдиній досконалій миті, а це не дуже сприяє запам’ятовуванню, як ти розумієш.  
\- Ти вважаєш, що таких, як ти, є більше?  
Гаррі сміється, закинувши голову – коли дихання перестало бути автоматичним процесом, сміятися стало непросто, це потребувало складної координації м’язів і сміх часто був надто схожий на кашель. Він сподівається, що цей сміх виглядає достатньо переконливо.  
\- О, я цілковито в цьому певен. – Повагавшись, він, стиснувши кулаки, додає: - Я навіть підозрюю, що хтось із них може носити моє обличчя. Я був першим прототипом, що вижив. Вони могли спиратися на зроблене з моїм тілом. На мої уміння. Нас усіх вчать не говорити під тортурами, але, ти ж розумієш, немає речей, які ти не розкажеш, коли... – він розводить руками.  
\- Як я можу бути певен, що ти не... – Мерлін змовкає, тре перенісся, ніби в нього починається мігрень. – Ні, не так. Ти сам можеш бути певен, що ти – це досі ти?  
Гаррі дивиться на свої долоні, на сухі пальці, що їхній візерунок ідеально збігається зі збереженим у базі даних. Попри неприродньо розширені зіниці, очі також напевно пройшли б перевірку. Його тіло вміло убивати – і вміє це досі. Він не має музичного слуху, але ніколи й не мав. Він любить костюми і любив їх завжди, хоча від перлистого-сірого кольору йому, нині такому блідому, довелося відмовитися.  
Він мовчить і мовчить і мовчить, і йому нічого сказати.


	5. Chapter 5

Мовчить і Мерлін – здається, планшет цікавить його більше, аніж Гаррі, який повернувся з того світу. Схиливши голову, він бачить, що Мерлін знову переглядає список смертей, який показував йому раніше.  
Його охоплює чорна сліпуча лють, в якій не знати, чого більше: того, що прокралося в нього зі звуками сигналів Валентайна і потім було старанно підживлене усіма принизливими маніпуляціями, які розкривали і змінювали його тіло, стираючи межу між ним і не-ним – а чи образи самого Гаррі, примарної сутності, в існуванні якої він не був певен.  
\- Скількох ти наказав убити на цьому тижні? – питає він, видихаючи Мерліну в обличчя. – Скількох – цього року? Скількох – за цілу твою кар’єру?  
\- Це інше, - каже той, запізніло гасячи екран планшету.  
\- Ти хочеш сказати, серед них ніколи не було випадкових жертв? Ти хочеш сказати, всі вони заслуговували на смертну кару? Якщо так, то за чиїм законодавством? Бо, коли я востаннє перевіряв, у Великій Британії її взагалі не було, слава королеві. То хто ти такий, щоб судити – мене?  
\- Заспокойся, - каже Мерлін, ніби перед ним – не чудовисько з казок і жахіть, а той, інший Гаррі, який перестав існувати задовго до побоїща в церкві, той Гаррі, якому не було місця навіть в ролі Галахада. – Сядь.  
Гаррі так звик в усьому його слухатися, що справді сідає і з подивом дослухається до того, як вщухає у ньому образа і лють, не лишаючи по собі нічого, крім пустки. Мерлін напружується, коли Гаррі сягає до внутрішньої кишені свого піджака, проте він витягає лише пачку газетних вирізок, мап і кольорових рекламних флаєрів.  
\- Чому те, що ти робиш, інше? – питає Гаррі, перебираючи принесені папірці.  
\- Якби ми не вбили їх, вони б убили значно більшу кількість людей, - просто каже Мерлін.  
Гаррі не думав, що і він може виявитися таким же кандидатом на убивство. Чи порятовані ним люди компенсують убитих ним за останні роки? І коли цей рахунок зрівняється?  
Він штовхає Мерлінові папірці.  
\- Ну то й роби свою роботу. Рятуй людей. Тільки мене судити – не смій.  
\- Не думаю, що мені аж так потрібна відпустка, - пирхає Мерлін, піднімаючи барвистий флаєр з рекламою круїзного лайнера.  
\- Я думаю, ти знайдеш спосіб поєднати це з роботою, - каже він, розгортаючи флаєр. – Бачиш – ось так «Джейд» має виглядати. А це – фото лайнера з їхнього останнього порту. Бачиш різницю?  
Мерлін піднімає окуляри на лоба і дальнозорко мружиться то на одну фотографію, то на другу. Це – нова звичка, що з’явилася у нього з тих пір, як Гаррі бачив його востаннє, і Гаррі кривиться від його вразливості.  
\- Не бачу... – тягне той. – Хоча ні, стривай! Шостий ярус. На новішому фото вже немає балкончиків.  
\- Точно, - задоволено киває Гаррі. – На шостому ярусі розташована лабораторія. На п’ятому вони тримають піддослідних. Вищі яруси віддані туристам, бо навіть керовані мегаломаніяками злочинні організації з мріями про панування над світом не відмовляються підзаробити.  
\- Себто, якщо, припустімо, я тобі вірю, ми не можемо просто висадити цей плавучий цирк в повітря, - уточнює Мерлін.  
\- Мені здається, цінність для всесвіту двох тисяч британських пенсіонерів і великих американських родин у відпустці сильно переоцінена, але, припустімо, не можемо, - погоджується Гаррі.  
Він віялом викладає перед Мерліном роздруковані з інтернету новини й пришпилені до них рекламки турів.  
\- У Дубровнику знайдене погризене тіло шістдесятилітньої вчительки. Бачиш – це їхній тур Адріатикою. Безголове неідентифіковане тіло в Которі – той же тур наступного місяця. Тіло з витягнутими органами на Мальті – це не вистачало інґредієнтів для одного неприємного експерименту.  
Мерлін згрібає папірці собі і швидко їх передивляється, постукуючи по дужці окулярів, щоб зробити фотографії і, припускає Гаррі, передати їх Німуе, яка одразу візьметься перевіряти дані.  
\- Ти казав, ми маємо два тижні, - каже він, нарешті покінчивши з паперами.  
\- Якщо ти не хочеш потім по одному відловлювати прем’єр-міністрів розвинених країн... так, ми маємо два тижні.  
Він відкріпляє один із флаєрів від газетної статті.  
\- Нині «Джейд» стоїть у Барселоні. За сім днів вони вирушають у невеликий тур Середземним морем. Ще за сім днів вони прибувають до Венеції. Це відбудеться шістнадцятого липня.  
Мерлін тре дужку окулярів і повільно каже:  
\- Цьогорічний самміт Великої вісімки починається шістнадцятого липня на Сан Джорджо Маджоре.  
Гаррі широко посміхається, навіть не намагаючись приховати зубів.  
\- І зелена енергетика буде найменшою з їхніх проблем на повістці дня, якщо ми не зупинимо цей, як ти точно виразився, плавучий цирк. Думаю, ми багато заощадимо на пальному для літаків, якщо вдасться запобігти підміні лідерів, які потім роз’їдуться і хтозна, коли ми встигнемо зняти їх усіх.  
Мерлін на мить завмирає – Гаррі підозрює, що той читає виведені на окуляри досьє.  
\- Плюс в тому, що я можу провести вас в лабораторію. Я маю доступ, вони дозволяють мені час від часу розважитися – за весь час роботи в «Кінґсмен» я навіть не уявляв, наскільки різні дрібніші організації, що мріють захопити владу над світом, не можуть знайти спільної мови.  
\- Не без нашої допомоги.  
\- Стривай, у нас що, є свої люди у...  
\- У тебе не можуть вивідати того, про що ти не чув, - Мерлін провів пальцями перед губами, мовби защіпаючи блискавку.  
\- І... тут? – Гаррі постукав пальцем по папірцях на підлозі.  
\- Про цих чую вперше, - чесно зізнається Мерлін. – Ти розумієш, що це робить дану інформацію підозрілою? Ти розумієш, що це виглядає як пастка, а не як цінна підказка?  
\- Припини, - цідить Гаррі крізь зціплені зуби. – Я можу просто повернутися, взяти собі найкраще мартіні на континенті і під захід сонця над морем насолоджуватися звуками кінця світу. І ніхто, прошу зауважити, не читатиме мені нотацій про довіру.  
\- Це вони скалічили тебе, - каже Мерлін, знімаючи окуляри.  
\- Це вони порятували мене, - уточнює Гаррі. – Якби вони мене не підібрали мене вчасно, я був би неіндентифікованим тілом на сходах паршивенької церковці у Канзасі, яка ображає і мої естетичні почуття як архітектурний об’єкт, і мої етичні принципи як культова споруда.  
Мерлін не відповідає нічого. Витримавши паузу, Гаррі глибоко вдихає і, незмигно дивлячись йому в очі, каже:  
\- Ну, давай, скажи, що так було б краще для...  
Мерлін згрібає його в обійми. Від різкого доторку Гаррі інстинктивно напружується, але майже одразу розм’якає і тільки слухає, як б’ється в Мерліна серце, женучи судинами кров.  
Коли риплять двері кімнати, Мерлін сахається від нього, інстинктивно поправляє комірець.  
\- Перепрошую, - каже Німуе, що завмерла на порозі в товаристві двох недоброзичливо налаштованих, але трохи флегматичних юнаків з автоматами. – Мерліне, фід обірвався, і я почала перейматися. У вас все добре?  
Гаррі встає, демонстративно обтрушуючи піджак.  
\- Що може статися у найгіршому разі? Від нудної відпустки ще ніхто не помирав, тож, може, забронюєш квитки?


	6. Chapter 6

\- Ти будеш моїм цукровим таточком! – волає Еґґзі, потрясаючи в повітрі кулаком у переможному жесті.  
\- Робота під прикриттям – важливий навик, - роздратовано каже Мерлін, не відриваючись від коду на моніторі перед ним. – На жаль, в нас немає агентів похилого віку, що не викликали б підозр на лайнері. А ви з Роксі надто молоді, щоб розглядати таке дозвілля як привабливішу перспективу, аніж, скажімо, бекпекінг винними районами Іспанії. Ви привертали б зайві погляди. Лишається...  
\- Роксі, Мерлін буде моїм цукровим таточком! – волає Еґґзі в мікрофон, перехилившись через Мерлінове плече і увімкнувши зв’язок із новим Ланселотом.  
Нарешті відірвавшись від монітора, Мерлін стомлено тре почервонілі очі.  
\- Ще півгодини тому мені здавалося, що це – непоганий спосіб органічно вписатися в контингент, що їздить круїзними лайнерами. Нині я вже сумніваюся в цій ідеї.  
Роксі, яка зараз спільно з ФБР саме розбирається з наркокартелями в Мексиці, дзвінок, схоже, вирвав зі сну.  
\- Я сорок хвилин вимивала з волосся чужі мізки, - бурмоче вона, - і щойно заснула. Чому мені перепадають місії з чужими мізками у моєму волоссі, а не шампанським на лайнері?  
\- Бо вам, на відміну від декотрих, я довіряю достатньо, щоб лишити без нагляду. Солодких снів.  
Гаррі спостерігає за цією сценою з кімнати на третьому поверсі офісу «Кінґсмен», перед трохи застарілим монітором, до болю стискаючи кулаки.  
\- Я. Не. Буду. Бачитися. З. Еґґзі, - по слову відкарбував він Мерліну півгодини тому.  
\- Він буде радий, що ти живий, - заспокійливо сказав Мерлін, - він перейняв усю твою любов до дешевих візуальних ефектів. Він втратив батька, він втратив того, в кому хотів бачити батька. Він буде радий, що ти живий.  
\- Того Гаррі, на якого він взорувався, уже нема, - каже Гаррі. – Не проси мене вдавати, що це не так.  
\- Можливо, ти не бачиш певної суперечності у твоїх словах, - потягується Мерлін, виснажений довгою ніччю за плануванням місії, - але я бачу. Якби того Гаррі не було, тобі було б абсолютно байдуже.  
Гаррі дослухається до себе. Порожня оболонка, зовні схожа на нього, напевно, не відчула б запаморочливої, приголомшливої радості, ступивши до майстерні. Вона не відала б тривоги, що затопила його, коли він у звичному кабінеті не зустрів Мерліна. З іншого боку, все це було у його досьє, було на самісінькій поверхні, тож свідомість могла згенерувати реакції, які від неї очікувано, не відчуваючи насправді нічого.  
\- Я не хочу його бачити. Дай мені кілька днів.  
\- Кілька днів, - каже Мерлін. – Я не хочу вперше звести вас просто посеред місії. Це може поставити під загрозу завдання.  
А потім Гаррі сам ледь не зриває місію.  
Літак у їхньому ангарі вже підготовано до польоту, Мерлін у світлих штанях і тонкому кашемировому светрі стоїть на порозі, простягаючи йому руку.  
\- Я не можу, - каже Гаррі.  
\- Гаррі, якого я знав, нічого не боявся, - обережно каже Мерлін.  
\- Я їх не... – Гаррі закриває обличчя руками. – Так, звісно, я їх боюся. Я не хотів би знову спостерігати, як вони копирсаються в моїй відкритій черевній порожнині. Я не фанат численних переливань крові. Вони зробили мені боляче, але вони зробили мене тим, ким я нині є, як «Кінґсмен» зробили мене тим, ким я був раніше.  
\- Ти певен, що без твоєї біометрики ми не пройдемо в лабораторію? – питає Мерлін.  
Гаррі трясе головою.  
\- Ти не думай, я не болю боюся. Я боюся того, що зараз я – їхній. Якщо вони мене покличуть, я не зможу їм відмовити. Вони мене приймають. «Кінґсмен» мені цього запропонувати не зможе, і тому я боюся, що...  
\- Ми можемо висадити тебе на лайнер з гелікоптера в останню мить, - перебиває Мерлін. – Летітимеш у супроводі. Вони не занепокояться, якщо ти не з’явишся до відплиття?  
\- Подай у «Сан» статтю про загадкові убивства у Лондоні, і вони все зрозуміють. Так буває, - розводить руками Гаррі. – Я знаю маршрут і можу приєднатися у будь-якій його точці.  
Гаррі сподівається, що Мерлін просто забув відключити трансляцію зі свого офісу до його кімнати. Біда тільки в тому, що Мерлін ніколи й нічого не забував. Отже, Мерлін хотів, щоб він це побачив.  
\- Сер, ще не пізно відкликати місію, - каже Німуе, опускаючи долоню на спинку Мерлінового крісла.  
Мерлін не зважає на неї, спокійно передивляється підготовчі матеріали – плани корабля, частина взята з сайту круїзної компанії, але доповнена зауваженнями Гаррі про зміни на нижніх ярусах і розташування озброєння.  
\- Сер, мені здається, у даному випадку особисті почуття не дають вам тверезо оцінити ситуацію.  
\- Саме тому ви лишаєтеся за координатора, а я їду на завдання. Німуе, прошу, не ускладнюймо один одному життя.  
Мерлін гасить монітор і виходить з кімнати. Гаррі спостерігає, як Німуе кривиться, слухаючи Мерлінові вказівки у навушнику:  
\- Прошу, попросіть когось із стажерів приткнути кудись статтю про загадкові вбивства у Лондоні. «Лондонський вампір», «Повернення Джека-Різника», чим більший несмак, тим краще. Якщо вийде в «Сан» - чудово, а якщо в «Індепендент» - то іще краще.  
\- Мерліне, ви ж розумієте, що ми не можемо так ризикувати, не оговтавшись після втрат дня В.  
\- Ви перебільшуєте ризики.  
Гаррі слухає, як хряскають двері, і він майже чекає побачити Мерліна на порозі, але час, який пішов би у того, щоб піднятися з другого поверху на третій, уже давно минув.  
\- Ви певні, що це він? – питає Німуе, вмостившись у Мерліновому кріслі. Її очі заплющені. – Я не питаю, чи він того вартий, але хоча б у тому, що це справді він – ви можете бути певні?  
У тріску в навушнику Гаррі вчувається знайомий свист, і він не знає, чи то йому кричати від полегші, чи то намагатися Мерліна зупинити. Той мовчить і мовчить, нарешті витискає:  
\- Ні. – І після паузи, що видавалася Гаррі нестерпною, нарешті, зітхнувши, додає: - Але я готовий ризикнути.  
Пальці Німуе літають над клавіатурою, вибиваючи рядки вказівок, вершачи історію.  
\- Мерліне, ви ще тут?  
Той лише мугикає у відповідь.  
\- Сер, офіційно повідомляю, що я скликаю Круглий Стіл. Я ставлю під сумнів вашу оцінку цієї місії.  
\- Прошу пам’ятати, що ви – лише моя асистентка, - тягне Мерлін, старанно добираючи слова, - і утриматися надалі від різких рухів.  
\- Ви самі дали мені третій рівень доступу. Я скликаю Круглий Стіл, щоб вони спинили це безумство, якщо ви неготові дослухатися до мене.  
Німуе притискає пучки пальців до скронь, її погляд не зосереджений ні на чому. Гаррі думає, що, напевно, з таким же виразом обличчя Мерлін свого часу спостерігав за його останньою місією в церкві.  
Мерлін не відповідає. Гаррі вслухається у брязкання, що долинає з навушника, намагаючись відтворити, що відбувається.  
\- Сер, я серйозно, ви будете мені вдячні... – Німуе переходить на крик. – Мерліне, що це за шум?  
\- Еґґзі, пристібнися, прошу, ми злітаємо, - сміється Мерлін у навушнику, і Гаррі згадується їхня перша спільна місія, тоді, у минулому житті, коли весь світ іще лежав перед ними.  
Кінець фрази тоне у ревінні двигунів, а далі Мерлін просто відключає свій мікрофон. Гаррі спостерігає, як крокує кабінетом Німуе. За тридцять сім секунд лунає перший телефонний дзвінок.  
\- Ні, Івейне, вже пізно, - каже вона. – Вони вже вилетіли.  
До години Х лишається одинадцять днів.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Чу, так а шо там такє? – питає Еґґзі у високого норвежця середнього віку, жестом показуючи офіціанту, що їм потрібно іще два пива.  
Норвежець тільки трясе головою, ніби пес, що виліз з води, і тильним боком долоні стирає з піну з верхньої губи.  
\- Та щоб я ще хоч раз... і тобі, хлопче, туди не раджу.  
Норвежця вони знайшли на форумі робітників круїзних лайнерів. Відгуки на «Джейд» були добрі, попри незвично короткий контракт: платили трохи більше, аніж в середньому, обіцяли медичне страхування, навіть зубного. Серед них виділявся тільки один небагатослівний відгук: «Ходив з ними у 2011. Обходьте десятою дорогою», автора вони знайшли швидко – ним виявився такий собі Свен Карлсвік, 34 роки морського стажу, уродженець Норвегії. Еґґзі й Мерліну пощастило: той саме був між двома контрактами і, за щасливим збігом, підвис у Барселоні. Еґґзі підсів до нього в барі з тапасами за сорок центів, де збиралося багато моряків, і взявся розкручувати на байки.  
\- Корєш у мене там робе, - натхненно заливає Еґґзі. – А мене батя заїв – во.  
Він тицьнув великим пальцем під горло.  
\- То, кароч, думав і собі вписатися. Ну а там, тіпа, побачим.  
Норвежець подивився на нього несподівано тверезими очима.  
\- Цигарку маєш?  
Еґґзі помахав головою.  
\- Добре, свою дам. Вийдемо.  
Зображення стріму з окулярів попливло – чи то Еґґзі переконливо вдавав п’яного, чи то й справді не розрахував дозу. Мерлін, який прикривав його з квартирки у одній сусідній висотці, занотував, що потім потрібно буде провести додатковий інструктаж.  
Коли двері бару зачинилися за ними, їх оповила тиша. За якісь кількасот метрів від них була жвава набережна, де навіть у сутінках підлітки каталися на роликах, а туристи фотографували море за рядами пальм, проте бар був осторонь від головних маршрутів, серед стихлих на ніч доків, куди допитливі іноземці з камерами зазвичай не добрідали.  
Норвежець прикурив, стискаючи цигарку трьома пальцями, сплюнув під ноги. Еґґзі затягнувся і закашлявся.  
\- Знаєш що, хлопче, - нарешті протягнув норвежець, - не думаю, що ти хоч колись був у морі далі, аніж на пляжі у жабенятнику.  
\- Та я ж кажу, кароч, батя мій...  
\- І не думаю, що в тебе є друзі в нашому ремеслі, не кажучи вже про знайомих на «Джейді».  
Норвежець глибоко затягується, уважно дивиться, як вогонь підповзає до фільтру.  
\- Самий умний знач виліз? – каже Еґґзі, але незлостиво.  
Норвежець робить останню затяжку, іще раз спльовує і сприкрено забичковує об підошву.  
\- Я ж думав, писати чи ні. Чесно – був п’яний, як чіп, коли написав. І з тих пір завжди – через плече. Знав, що хтось із вашої братії...  
Стрімким рухом він заламує Еґґзі руку і втискає його у стіну.  
\- То я живим не дамся. І легко не дамся, - шипить йому на вухо.  
Двері бару за ними прочиняються, голос із чітким китайським акцентом гукає «Агов, ви чого це, хлопці», але норвежець тільки хрипко сміється, поплескуючи Еґґзі вільною рукою по плечу: «Та братан мій, торчить мені п’ятірку ще з Мальти, сука».   
Перечекавши, доки компанія відійде на безпечну відстань, норвежець продовжує:  
\- Ти так і знай – я нікому нічого більше. Ні слова нікому. Так що давай, вирішуй – розходимося зараз на всі чотири сторони, чи я випускаю тобі тельбухи, тобі на згадку, тут іншим на науку.  
\- Та ну я шо, - ще намагається примирливо тягнути Еґґзі, але в нього за спиною клацає складаний ніж, і холодне притискається до поперека, де задерлася футболка. Він обертається одним стрімким рухом.  
\- Бля, ну я ж до тебе по-доброму, - каже він, вже вмостившись на спині поваленого за асфальт норвежця. Той шкіриться, спльовує кров із розбитої губи. – Я тільки поговорити хотів, та?  
Норвежець тягнеться до вибитого з руки ножа, але Еґґзі відфутболює його подалі носаком черевика.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - веде він далі, про всяк випадок вивернувши норвежцю плече, під акомпанемент його виття і прокльонів щонайменше чотирма європейськими мовами. – Кароч, да, нема в мене корєша. Батя є, шоб ти був в курсі діла, але корєша на «Джейді» - то нє.  
Він певний час мовчить, збираючись з думками, а тоді тягне:  
\- Падруга в мене була, та? А то знайшла собі якогось чмиря, сумочку він їй, хату тіпа даже оплатив, канфєти-букєти, каже такий тіпа – на море поїдем, та?  
Він кілька разів клацає пальцями перед очима норвежця, який підозріло стих:  
\- Ти як там ващє? Попустило? Відпускать?  
Той киває, щокою шкребучи асфальт.  
\- Дай поможу, - каже він, беручись за вивернуте плече, - ти тіки не псіхуй, я на фельдшера вчився. Раз, два...  
На лік два він одним плавним рухом сіпає плече, вправляючи суглоб. Цього разу норвежець вже не виє. Еґґзі встає, відступає на пару кроків і спостерігає, як той обтрушується. Він на мить напружується, коли норвежець сягає до внутрішньої кишені куртки, але той дістає тільки м’яту синю пачку «Ґолуаз».  
\- І що далі? З тою твоєю? – каже норвежець, знов закуривши.  
\- А всьо. Як поїхала – всьо, жді с прівєтом, як соловєй лєтом. Я думав – ну, мене поматросіла і бросіла, аж дзвонить, значить, її маманя. Я прифігів: кажу, нє, не в курсі. А пропала вона. Поїхала – і як лизень злизав. «Джейд», каже, цей корабль називався, на якому вона пливла. То я понаводив справки, вирішив трохи пошуршать. Може, ти от шось мені ще скажеш.  
Норвежець прикурює наступну цигарку від попередньої, спльовує і черевиком розмазує слину по асфальту.  
\- Хлопче, ти б не влазив. Якщо її слід уривається справді на «Джейді», то забудь про це, перехрестись і будь вдячний, що легко зіскочив.  
\- Так а шо там, феїчки? Бо вона не з таких, - ображено відкопилює він губу.  
Норвежець сміється, здається, цілковито щиро.  
\- Якби ж то, хлопче, якби ж то.  
\- Нє, ну так.  
Норвежець роззирається, але навколо нікого немає. Стишивши голос, він швидко говорить:  
\- Там людей на органи розбирають. Для багатеньких, значить, щоб у черзі не стояти на пересадку.  
\- Да ти гоніш. Не в Китаї, тут?  
\- Сам бачив, - він вертить у руках порожню пачку, потім акуратно зминає й кижає під ноги. – Я сам слюсар. А там от як – ну, це я потім зрозумів: є контрактники на чотири місяці, це як я, а є ті, хто там постійно. За покликом душі чи я не знаю. Завжди вертяться навколо. А я піч регулював, де біовідходи палять, значить. Те, що на переробку, то на березі відвантажують, а те, що псується, то і в морі треба спалювати. Ну, я калібрую – а тут підвозять якесь таке як м’ясо, як печінка, як серце. А цей хмир, з постійних, мені: кухня, йди собі. Давай, йди, йди. Це я потім зрозумів, вже пізніше зрозумів, що щось не те, а тоді просто здивувало, як він засмикався.  
\- Да ти гоніш, - знову каже Еґґзі.  
\- Чекай, далі буде. Потім проводка забарахлила, я довго не міг знайти, де. Думаю якось: ну, спробую – спущуся...  
Обпершись об стінку, він замовкає. Еґґзі якийсь час чекає, а тоді нетерпляче торсає його за плече:  
\- Ну, і?  
Норвежець починає завалюватися в нього під руками, лишаючи на стіні кривавий змазаний слід.  
Еґґзі швидко перевертає тіло – під лівим оком темніє акуратний вхідний отвір від кулі.  
\- Мерлін, шо за?.. Він же тільки заговорив! – кричить Еґґзі.  
\- Лягай, йолопе, - спокійно каже Мерлін, - це був не я.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Судячи з траєкторії, це на десяту годину від вас, - спокійно говорить Мерлін у навушнику, і Еґґзі, що вже простягнувся за бетонними клумбами з пальмами й пожухлими рослинами, у які всі бичкували цигарки, заспокоюється.   
\- Ну і шо тепер?  
\- І нічого, - каже Мерлін, - мені готель огляд закриває. Ви щось бачите?  
\- Голяк, блядь, асфальт, - каже він, намагаючись припіднятись на лікті, не надто при цьому висовуючись, - три бички прям під носом.  
\- Завулок по праву руку від бару не прострілюється, якщо снайпер у них один, - диктує Мерлін. - Будь-ласка, покваптеся, з іспанською розвідкою у нас традиційно напружені стосунки після одного прикрого випадку у тридцять сьомому.  
Кинувши останній погляд на норвежця, свого недавнього співрозмовника, Еґґзі починає пробиратися на вихід. Шкода, думає він, нормальний був мужик, тільки параноїк. А далі не думає нічого – скидає засвічену джинсову куртку і кепку Манчестер Юнайтед у урні за шість кварталів звідти і, слухаючи вказівки Мерліна, виходить на освітлену вулицю. Мерлін приєднується до нього ще за годину – перечекавши певний час, він перевірив можливі локації, але нічого корисного не знайшов.  
\- Я подумав... - тягне він, дивлячись, як Мерлін вбиває в каву стільки цукру, що той, здається, врешті перестає розчинятися. – Кароч, ми за деревом були, потім я його поклав. Вони й не могли вистрелити раніше. Може, вони його пасли, і не знають, хто ми.  
\- Збігів не буває, - кривиться Мерлін, - особливо в нашому ремеслі.  
\- Так ми ж тіки як тут. Хіба якщо вони знали, що ми прилетим...  
\- Саме це я й намагаюся з’ясувати.  
На екрані планшету проступає обличчя Німуе, і Мерлін, одягнувши навушники, зосереджено її слухає.  
\- І ти певна, що він не міг приховати якийсь засіб зв’язку? – каже він, одним ковтком випиваючи решту кави. – Ясно. Ясно. Знаю.  
Нарешті відключившись, він каже Еґґзі:  
\- Плани лишаються в силі. Наразі припускаємо, що вас справді годі розгледіти під цим вашим головним убором.  
До години Х лишається сім днів, коли вони піднімаються на лайнер у оточенні схвильованих туристів. Еґґзі допитливо вдивляється у їхні обличчя – він вже не пам’ятає, як то: мандрувати, не маючи наміру нікого вбити. Чим вони займаються на дозвіллі? Як багато, напевно, часу у тих, інших туристів, у кого немає планів пробратися до таємної лабораторії і підірвати там клонів низки славних політиків, а також обладнання, за допомогою якого їх було створено, і якщо пощастить, кількох учених, що могли б стати майбутнім світу генетики, якби не вирішили увійти до історії на драматичніший спосіб. Втім, воно й на краще: якби такі плани були у всіх, то на порозі лабораторії довелося б стояти у черзі, як у крамниці Аппл у день випуску нового айфону.  
Посміхнувшись цій думці, Еґґзі однією рукою повисає у Мерліна на шиї, а другою клацає селфі – з одного боку, за яким повільно віддаляється Барселона, з іншого, де за ними видно прогулянкову палубу.  
\- Здається, я чітко заборонив заводити «Кінґсмен» корпоративний інстаграм, - карбує Мерлін.  
\- Не кривіться, третю селфі запороли. О, Німуе залайкала, - клацає в телефоні Еґґзі.  
Мерлін і собі пригортає його і, розвернувши, робить ще одне фото, потім шипить на вухо:  
\- Якби ви були такі ласкаві і намагалися робити фото, де на задньому тлі побільше співробітників компанії...  
\- А нашо, як нас все рівно пустять? Хто, до речі?  
\- Один агент, - каже Мерлін, не підводячи на нього погляду, доки програма розпізнавання облич на планшеті шукає збіги між щойно наклацаними фото і уже наявними у системі досьє.  
\- Ого... ого! – вигукує Еґґзі, зазираючи через його плече, і з повагою дивиться на коротко підстрижену невисоку стареньку у натовпі, яку, як виявилося, арештовували після бунтів у Стоунволлі і за спробу організувати лесбійську оргію на галявині перед Білим Домом. Проблема програми в тому, що випливає багато мотлоху, який не лише не помагає виконати завдання, а й серйозно порушує право законослухняних громадян на приватність.  
На співробітників, утім, не знаходиться нічого, крім стандартного депресивного набору затримань після п’яних бійок, дрібних крадіжок і зґвалтувань зі, здається, усіх континентів, включно з Антарктидою. Нічого не кидається у вічі і не вказує на належність до організації з планами на панування над світом.  
\- Продовжуйте в тому ж дусі, - каже Мерлін, і Еґґзі фотографує, як він бере келих шампанського у офіціанта.  
Доки Мерлін допиває шампанське, Еґґзі встигає змінити заставку його планшету на фото ДжейБі, зареєструвати його на фейсбуку і додати до групи фанів «50 відтінків сірого».  
\- Знайшлося щось іще? – питає той, відставляючи келих, і Еґґзі ледве встигає переключитися на програму пошуку досьє.  
\- Ващє нічо... стоп!  
Він швидко повертає Мерлінові планшет. Офіціант поки що має чи не найчистішу кримінальну історію серед усієї проаналізованої команди – якби не одна деталь. Тринадцять років тому він працював у моргу і проходив свідком у справі про викрадення органів.  
\- Свідком – чи одним із підозрюваних, який вчасно погодився співпрацювати зі слідством? – мугикає Мерлін, підключаючись до бази даних британської поліції. – Йобані мудаки, та вони хоч колись оцифрують свої матеріали?  
\- Мееееерліне, джентльмену не слід вдаватися до такої лексики, - каже Еґґзі з дикцією ведучого ВВС.  
\- Їхні лінощі коштували нам більше крові, аніж підступність злочинців. Якогось дня я змушу наших рекрутів сканувати їхні файли як відбірковий етап до «Кінґсмен».  
Ще за півгодини Еґґзі розгойдується на штучних хвильках у басейні під відкритим небом і каже:  
\- Найкраща. Місія. На. Світі.  
Мерлін тим часом бавиться з панорамним ліфтом – щоб спуститися до шостого ярусу, потрібно, як Гаррі і попереджав, пройти біометричну перевірку, але вищі яруси дають непоганий огляд усього, що відбувається на прогулянковій палубі, навколо басейну і в частині амфітеатру, де по вечорах обіцяли вистави. Не без крихти зловтіхи, він вириває Еґґзі з товариства жінки, яка виглядає на дуже пластикові тридцять, що, як засвідчує її досьє, дійсності не відповідає, і відправляє перевірити про всяк випадок театр.  
\- Нічо... нічо... знов нічо... – каже той, спускаючись до сцени, і коли він вже майже доходить до оркестрової ями, перед ним виринає той самий офіціант.  
\- Шампанського?  
\- Нє, я на дієті. - Припіднявши майку, Еґґзі плескає себе по талії. – Так, зирю, шо тут у вас.  
\- Далі не можна, - незворушно каже офіціант.  
\- Да ладно тобі, братан... Стів, - каже Еґґзі, придивившись до беджика. У досьє було інше ім’я.   
Той надто гладко – як на людину з важкою тацею, заставленою повними келихами – робить крок убік, перекриваючи Еґґзі шлях.  
\- Да не дуже й хотілося.  
Відійшовши на безпечну відстань, він швидко говорить у мікрофон.  
\- Мерлін, а наш третій як сюди добереться? Бо якщо ми шось там думали про вертольот, то тут під сценою за установкою для феєрверків припаркували зенітно-ракетний комплекс. Ну, просто шоб ви були в курсі.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Так навіть краще, - каже Мерлін після короткої паузи. – Німуе, вертоліт підтримки – на п’ятнадцять кілометрів від нас. Підтвердьте запит на початок операції.  
Вони чекають, доки більшість туристів, переодягнувшись у вечірні сукні і смокінги, що майже на всіх сидять, як дешевий театральний костюм, розбрідається на вечерю до кількох просторих залів.  
\- А як офіціант – таки не в конторі? – востаннє перепитує Еґґзі, скошуючи погляд на порожній стілець біля себе, де мав би сидіти Мерлін.  
\- То ліфт на шостий рівень не поїде, - роздратовано відповідає той. – Хтось із їхньої СБ напевно прийде перевірити, що відбувається, і ми скористаємося вже його відбитками.   
Взагалі-то, Еґґзі цей план від початку не подобався. Йому вже випадало ходити на завдання, де потрібно було зокрема спокусити ціль, але одна справа – він, а геть інша – лисий солдафон Мерлін, емоційні зв’язки якого зводилися до планшета і С++. Доки Еґґзі намагався вигадати, як би то делікатніше сформулювати свої резонні сумніви, Мерлін послабив вузол краватки, розстібнув верхній ґудзик сорочки і недбало закотив рукави. І тепер йому лишається тільки безпорадно слухати, як його начальник намагається заманити офіціанта в ліфт.  
\- А ось і ви, - голос Мерліна, у якому проступає несподівана хрипота, падає на пів октави. – Я помітив вас ще удень.  
\- Вам допомогти обрати? – перепитує офіціант. – Лишився «Кат’єр»: вдала суміш піно нуару, шардоне і...  
\- Я надав би перевагу смаку вашого члена, - невимушено каже Мерлін, і Еґґзі захлинається мінералкою. З навушника долинає брязкання – схоже, офіціант також не втримує рівновагу з тацею.  
Еґґзі намагається зрозуміти, чи вже час бігти на підмогу і чи встигне він порятувати офіціанта, перш ніж той спробує вибити Мерліну зуби і поплатиться за це, але Мерлін незворушно продовжує:  
\- Я накажу вам не рухатися, і ви не рухатиметесь. Стиснувши ваш член, щоб ви не кінчили занадто швидко, я візьму його повністю. Доки ви трахатимете мені горлянку, я зажену у вас палець, - Мерлін на мить замовкає, і Еґґзі готовий заприсягтися, що він облизується. – Звісно, ви собі такого зазвичай не дозволяєте. Але я зв’яжу вам руки над головою, тож ви нічого не зможете вдіяти, тільки вбиватися мені в горлянку знову і знову. Я б зав’язав вам і очі, але ви хотітимете за цим спостерігати.  
Мерлін не пропонує – раптом розуміє Еґґзі. Мерлін інформує. Еґґзі одним ковтком випиває склянку води з льодом, намагаючись справитися з ніяковістю: це – як особисте життя батьків, про існування якого можна припустити гіпотетично, але з подробицями знайомитися не хочеться. На місці офіціанта він послав би Мерліна суто з принципу, за нахабство, навіть якби був зацікавлений, і тому Еґґзі ледь не впускає виделку, коли чує:  
\- Моя зміна закінчується за сім хвилин.  
\- Зустрінемося біля ліфту, - коротко командує Мерлін. І, відійшовши, задоволено інструктує Еґґзі: - Як тільки я починаю спускатися і здіймається галас, ви під шумок знешкоджуєте ЗРК, щоб нас звідси змогли витягти. Я скажу, якщо мені потрібне буде підкріплення.  
\- Як вам, то й увесь кайф, - шипить Еґґзі, намагаючись не привернути увагу сусідів.  
\- Не тільки, - каже Мерлін. - Нам потрібно буде поговорити.  
Нагоди, втім, не випадає – офіціант з’являється ще до того, як минають призначені сім хвилин, і Еґґзі лишається тільки слухати у навушнику звуки далекої бійки, такої тихої, що її майже не чути за галасом у їдальні.  
\- Його відбитки не підходять, - каже Мерлін, і Еґґзі майже чує подив у його голосі, а те, як Мерлін холодно перепрошує офіціанта, вже тоне у вереску сирен. Всі схоплюються на ноги, але у дверях виростають тихі незворушні тіні з автоматами М4, у дешевих чорних костюмах. Намагаючись не надто вертітися, Еґґзі рахує групки біля всіх виходів, але після сорока семи збивається.  
\- Прошу сісти і залишатися на своїх місцях, - каже один із них у гучномовець, - ми тут для вашої безпеки.  
\- Мерліне, я тут застряв, - шепоче він, але в навушнику на нього чекає лунка тиша. Схоже, те ж виявляють і решта його товаришів по нещастю - багато хто тягнеться до мобільних телефонів, але марно клацає кнопками: хтось професійно глушить зв’язок, раз лягла не лише мобільна мережа, а й власна Мерлінова розробка.  
До години Х залишається шість днів, і вони в глибокій-преглибокій дупі.  
\- Ну ахєрєть тепер, - зітхає Еґґзі, й вирішує вибиратися.  
Найменша група охоронців зібралася при тому виході, який веде до кухні. Еґґзі вирішує сподіватися, що це так, бо вони не чекають масової втечі через кухню, а не бо у них там іще запасна рота за дверима.  
Обіцянка насильства висить у повітрі, проте ще надто тиха. Сирени змовкають, але люди ані не намагаються вийти, ані, втім, і не розсідаються по своїх місцях, що грає Еґґзі на руку. Його костюм надто світлий і надто нестандартного крою, щоб у роль вдалося цілком вписатися, але він знає з досвіду, що люди легко вірять упевненій поведінці й охоче записують усе побачене до якоїсь пояснюваної передбачуваної категорії, і більшість охоронців у цьому – не виняток. Трохи пригнувшись, щоб не виділятися у натовпі, він пробирається до дальнього кутка, який не проглядається від жодних дверей, і там тихенько скидає вазочки з живими квітами зі срібної таці. Проходячи повз столи, він збирає на тацю склянки, із вдячністю згадуючи свій короткий досвід праці в пабі (до безславного звільнення після того, як він із корєшами стирив чотири ящики «Гіннесу»).  
Йому вдається підійти до охорони кроків на п'ятнадцять, перш ніж лунає перше питання. Він не сповільнюється, широко посміхаючись і простягаючи їм тацю:  
\- Води?  
Один навіть тягнеться по склянку, перш ніж з-за групи виступає невисокий гладун без зброї:  
\- Гей, а це ше шо такє? Тебе я тут не бачив! – від чого охоронці ураз виструнчуються зі зброєю напоготові.  
У гладуна така ж вимова, як у самого Еґґзі. Земеля! – радісно думає він собі, і метає тацю, як бумеранг, у щелепу охоронця зліва, що найвище підняв автомат.  
Він підпірнує під лінію зброї, яку охоронці тільки почали зводити, підбиває ногу здорованя у першому ряду, щоб той повалився на другого, і, перевернувшись через плече, схоплюється на ноги. Він у самому центрі групи охоронців, тож бодай стріляти в нього вони не стануть – завеликий ризик покришити один одного.  
У нього під піджаком – маленький кінґсменівський пістолет, більше під літнім одягом і не сховаєш, але діставати його немає часу. Викинувши руку вгору, Еґґзі розряджає електричний заряд із персня у першого нападника, але другий тим часом дотягується прикладом до його вуха. Крізь нестерпний дзвін у голові він, похитнувшись, встигає дістати тому ліктем до діафрагми, і навмання б’є убік стилетом у черевику.  
Бодай охоронці від інших виходів не підтягуються до замісу, - з полегшею думає він, збиваючи двох охоронців тушею третього, якого перекинув через плече.  
Він уже майже дістався до порога, коли на скляне віконечко у дверях на кухню зсередини лягає акуратна навскісна лінія кривавих бризок. Двері прочиняються, і з них вивалюється мертве тіло. Над ним стоїть Мерлін – блискуча потилиця вся в патьоках крові, що вже почали темніти, в одній руці кухонний тесак, у іншій – відрізана кисть того, хто лежить у нього під ногами.  
\- О, у вас тут також вечірка? – майже не засапавшись, питає він. Еґґзі чимдуж кидається до нього, долаючи відстань до кухні у два стрибки. Засунувши засув на дверях, він обпирається на коліна і довго блює собі на черевики.  
\- Ви шо, ващє їбанулися?  
Мерлін підхоплює з підлоги ще дві кисті.  
\- У них входи на біометриці, але там нічого не сказано про те, що власник відбитків пальців мусить бути живий. Ну хоч у когось із них має бути доступ? Давайте, ходімо.  
Доки вони просуваються до виходу з кухні, дослухаючись, як охорона намагається виламати двері, Мерлін відрубає ще дві руки убитих раніше охоронців і кидає їх Еґґзі. Еґґзі думає, що більше ніколи не зайде до Мерліна в кабінет, не позеленівши.  
\- Сходи чи ліфт? – питає він, щоб відволіктися від того, що тримає в руках.  
\- Думаю, краще зрізати кілька поверхів.  
Після побоїща у закритому приміщенні палуба здається болісно тихою і порожньою. Над їхніми головами квилять чайки.  
\- Швидко, швидко, - махає чиєюсь рукою Мерлін, і вони, пригинаючись, перебігають до лівого борту.  
Мерлін помагає йому обв’язатися страхувальними линвами, які кріпить до поручнів.  
\- Завжди з собою вірьовки таскаєте? – цідить Еґґзі, якому від морського бризу стало трохи краще, але не набагато.  
\- Ніколи не знаєш, коли мотузка стане у пригоді, - каже Мерлін, вискакуючи за борт і повисаючи на страховці. Еґґзі стрибає за ним.  
Вони встигають добратися до третього ярусу, коли над поручнями з’являються перші голови охоронців. Притиснувшись до гладкого білого борту, Еґґзі перечікує автоматну чергу – та проходить, схоже, так далеко від нього, що може хіба полякати, але він до такого звичний.  
\- Давайте на балкон, - командує Мерлін.   
Мерлін встигає приземлитися на чиїйсь маленькій терасі, де на шезлонгу лишився відкритий томик Яна Флемінґа у м’якій обкладинці. А Еґґзі, що завагався лише на мить, вже не встигає – линва уривається під ним, перетята згори охоронцем. Падаючи, він вдаряється об поручні і йому майже вдається перевалитися через них – але «майже» не рахується, ніколи не рахувалося у їхньому ремеслі.   
Еґґзі повисає на одній руці, у другій досі стискаючи свою криваву ношу. Він не певен, що безглуздіше: отак зірватися і загинути – чи відпустити зап’ястки, але, діставшися до дверей лабораторії, дістати облизня, не зумівши до неї увійти.  
\- Руки! – волає Мерлін у нього над головою, відстрілюючись через плече – на позір майже недбало, але, судячи із зойків, що долинають згори, цілком ефективно.  
Зробивши останнє зусилля, Еґґзі закидає чужі зап’ястки поглибше на балкон, але, коли намагається сягнути поручнів, його пальці зісковзують. Довийобувався – встигає подумати він.  
Падіння уривається, майже й не почавшись – Мерлін підхоплює його за шкірку й закидає на балкон. Удвох вони у два удари виносять двері до кімнати і Еґґзі охоплює співчутлива ніжність, коли він бачить ряди баночок з пігулками на тумбочці при ліжку, старанно розкладену на ліжку старомодну персикову блузку.  
Їм вдалося спуститися лише до третього ярусу, а не до п’ятого, як хотілося б, але й цього вистачає – на сходах охоронці зосередилися вище, стежачи, щоб ніхто не зайшов туди з верхньої палуби. Притискаючись до стінки, легко ступаючи на гумових підошвах, вони спускаються до шостого рівня, де шлях їм перегороджують масивні двері.  
\- Ви точно кончєний, - шепоче Еґґзі із сумішшю огиди і поваги, спостерігаючи, як Мерлін прикладає до сенсора руки.   
Спрацьовує вже друга, і двері від’їжджають убік – так тихо, що аж нецікаво після ранішої шаленої гонитви.  
Еґґзі роззирається: спершу йому навіть здається, що вони потрапили не туди. Приміщення виглядає як банальний склад, заставлений великими ящиками з дошок, із вузькими запилюченими проходами. Аж ніяк не лабораторія надсучасних генетичних розробок.  
\- Нам туди, - киває Мерлін кудись уліво, - ходімо.  
У сутінках, які прорізає тільки непевне червонясте світло протипожежних датчиків, Еґґзі ледь не напорюється на розтяжку – помічає вже в останню мить. Жестом вказує на неї Мерліну. Відсутність охорони їх обох непокоїть, із кожним кроком вони намагаються ступати дедалі тихіше, але навколо – ані шелесне, тиша така, що уява сама починає заповнювати її звуками. Еґґзі трясе головою.  
\- Ось і вони, ріднесенькі, - задоволено мугикає Мерлін, сягнувши наступних дверей. Радісно махає відрубаною рукою камері над ними: фактор несподіванки все одно не на їхньому боці.  
Коли прочиняються і ці двері, Еґґзі не стримується і тихенько свистить.  
\- Ну ніхєра ж собі.  
Углиб коридору перед ними тягнуться вертикальні вітрини, за якими сплять оповиті трубками штучного живлення всі ті люди, яких Еґґзі бачив би на щодень у новинах – якби, звісно, дивився новини. Він тягнеться по пістолет.  
\- Скло броньоване, - стенає плечима Мерлін, - не гайте час. Датчики, які відключать їх від живлення – там.  
\- Як живі, бля, - з повагою тягне Еґґзі, із залишкової делікатності намагаючись не надто додивлятися до їхніх голих тіл.  
\- Не кажіть дурні, вони й є живі, - відмахується Мерлін. – З ідентичними до оригіналу спогадами, з дуже подібними реакціями. Якби вони зустрілися зі своїм прототипом, вони, напевно, самі не змогли б розрізнити, хто є хто. Потримайте!  
Він кинув Еґґзі кілька рук. Той скривився.  
\- Ну тут і штин.  
\- Еґґзі, робіть свою роботу мовчки, прошу.  
\- Нє, тут правда штин, - Еґґзі кілька разів втягує повітря глибше, принюхуючись, і ще встигає відчути, як його свідомість пливе, але не встигає нічого зробити з цього приводу.  
...Він приходить до тями, прикутий до якоїсь площини, припіднятої під кутом, так що він майже висить догори ногами. Поверхня під спиною металева, неприємно тепла, як нагрітий кимось іншим обідок унітаза. Він відчуває, як стравоходом знов здіймається жовч, але боїться, що якщо почати блювати у такій позиції, то точно захлинеться. Він намагається тихо, щоб не привертати до себе уваги, посіпати руками і ногами, пута не врізаються у шкіру й не завдають зайвого болю, але тримають міцно.  
Еґґзі нарешті розплющує очі. Навпроти нього до такого ж столу прикручений Мерлін, тільки головою догори. Він так обм’як, що Еґґзі навіть встигає за нього злякатися, але згодом з полегшею помічає, що він все ж дихає.  
Еґґзі завжди провалював усі перевірки, на яких треба було заміряти час у стані стресу – тож він не знає, скільки часу минає, перш ніж Мерлін нарешті розплющує очі.  
\- Доброго ранку, босе. У нас проблеми.  
Він не бачить, на що дивиться Мерлін, аж доки з-за його спини не виходить невисокий чоловік у новенькому лабораторному халаті.  
\- Ми – люди раціональні, Ферґюсе МакКормаху. Назвіть ваші пропозиції.  
Еґґзі ніколи не чув справжнього Мерлінового імені – схоже, той і сам від нього відвик, бо, почувши його від незнайомця, здригається, як від удару.  
\- Цуґцванґ, - шипить Мерлін.  
\- Саме так, - розводить руками незнайомець, зупиняючись біля Еґґзі. – Ми можемо убити вас – але в такому разі «Кінґсмен» в межах найближчих тридцяти семи хвилин піджене субмарину і потопить нашу лабораторію. Аквалангісти дуже здивуються, коли знайдуть оце все добро серед уламків – перш ніж, звісно, їм не зітруть пам’ять. Будемо вважати, що і ви, і ми хочемо вижити, тож цей варіант нам не підходить.  
\- Їбать, у нас є субмарина? – сміється Еґґзі, щоб заглушити, як лупає у вухах кров. Він намагається згадати, скільки часу людина може провисіти догори дригом без суттєвої шкоди для здоров’я, і його шанси по-любе виглядають гівняно.  
\- Не перебивайте, юначе, - незнайомець натискає кілька кнопок на пульті, який стискає у долоні, й Еґґзі прошиває електричний струм – він думає, навіть недостатньо сильний, щоб лишити серйозні опіки, але від несподіванки все одно вигинається і кричить.  
\- Отже, лишається шукати компромісів, - тягне незнайомець далі. – Компроміс – це ні вашим, ні нашим.  
\- Що ви пропонуєте? – дуже рівним голосом питає Мерлін.  
\- Ми даємо вашому вертольоту вас забрати: між іншим, вважайте жестом доброї волі те, що ми його не поклали досі. Ви даєте нам завершити цей круїз і забрати звідси обладнання. Ми нічого не робимо на цьому саміті. Тобто, можна сказати, ми даємо один одному фору, щоб дізнатися побільше один про одного, а потім – знов до дій. Скажімо, фору в рік.  
\- Босе, нє! – самими губами каже Еґґзі, але Мерлін, помовчавши, киває.  
Киває і незнайомець, а тоді веде далі:  
\- Іще одне – як жест доброї волі вже з вашого боку. Поверніть нам його. Нащо він вам?  
Мерлін мовчить, стиснувши губи. Нарешті повільно і чітко каже:  
\- Ми його й не тримаємо, він прийшов з власної волі.  
\- Як цікаво... Можливо, його вдасться переконати, якщо ви поясните йому мою пропозицію?  
Мерлін тільки коротко махає головою.  
\- А ви все ж подзвоніть йому, - незнайомець простягає йому старенький кнопочний телефон. – Диктуйте номер.  
\- Я можу приймати рішення за себе, - каже Мерлін, - я не буду вирішувати за нього.   
\- Та бійтеся бога, хто ж вам каже за нього вирішувати? Може, він вирішить, що гори воно все – і я, і лабораторія, і ви разом з нами. Може ж таке бути? Може, чого ж ні.  
Мерлін мовчить і мовчить і мовчить. Незнайомець з телефоном у простягнутій руці нарешті стенає плечима і підходить до Еґґзі.  
\- Дайте подумаю... – крізь штани він зминає геніталії Еґґзі в кулаку - так сильно, що Еґґзі доводиться прикусити губу, щоб не закричати. Другою рукою він витягає з внутрішньої кишені халата небезпечну бритву. - Якщо ви не подзвоните зараз, хлопчак може лишитися кастратом.  
\- Босе, мої яйця будуть вам дуже вдячні. Я теж... – намагається посміхатися Еґґзі.  
Повагавшись, Мерлін диктує номер. Натиснувши кнопку виклику, незнайомець приставляє телефон йому до вуха.  
\- Німуе, з’єднай мене, прошу, з вертольотом, - Мерлін перебиває потік вигуків і запитань, відлуння яких Еґґзі чує навіть зі свого місця.  
\- Він каже, що готовий обміняти нас на тебе, - тихо каже Мерлін. І потім, вже незнайомцю: - Вони будуть тут за п’ятнадцять хвилин.  
\- Бачите, геть нескладно. Приємно мати справу із раціональними людьми, - незнайомець знову їх полишає.  
Хай би хто то був там, по інший бік слухавки, Еґґзі йому безмежно вдячний, коли пута, які тримали його, слабнуть, і він плавно зісковзує на підлогу. Він такий шалено радий, що йому не доведеться розставатися ані з яйцями, ані з життям, що він навіть не одразу помічає Мерлінів вираз обличчя.  
Крізь звичні іпостасі солдафона, здатного одним поглядом поставити на місце з десяток роздратованих підлітків при вогнепальній зброї, комп’ютерного генія, від якого по цей бік реальності немає жодних таємниць, і координатора, якому Еґґзі без сумнівів довіряв своє життя, раптом проступає іще одне обличчя: немолодого виснаженого чоловіка, що рішуче простує до кінця просто тому, що більше йому іти нікуди.  
\- Босе, ви ок? – розгублено питає він. – Ми ще можемо...  
\- Це добра пропозиція. Ми без проблем їх вистежимо потім, - гарчить Мерлін, і Еґґзі на якусь мить стає жаскувато.  
\- Як знаєте, - Еґґзі примирливо піднімає долоні.  
Незнайомець повертається до кімнати у супроводі охорони, яка, схоже, й рада була б до них дотягнутися після всього, що вони встигли накоїти – але слухняно тримається на два кроки позаду.   
\- Все гаразд, вони заходять на посадку.   
Їх ведуть уперед повз ряди вертикальних вітрин, за якими сплять копії тих, хто вершить долі світу. Еґґзі зачудований тим, що він, хлопака із забитого району обшарпаних будинків соцзабезпечення, міг би знищити їх усіх. Якби йому тільки трохи більше повелося.   
\- Еґґзі, в чому полягали ваші помилки протягом цієї місії? – питає Мерлін так різко, що Еґґзі аж лякається. Він озирається на координатора, але не схоже, щоб це був якийсь натяк.   
– Від самого початку, - тягне той далі, але Еґґзі вже веде головою в напрямку його погляду, зрозумівши, що Мерлін просто хотів його відволікти.  
Перед ним – вітрина, за якою спить Гаррі Гарт. Еґґзі завмирає, притиснувши долоні до скла.  
\- О, то хлопчак не знає? – питає незнайомець.  
Еґґзі стрімко розвертається, не знаючи навіть, до кого звернутися – він раптом розуміє, що бодай у цьому незнайомцю, можливо, довіряти варто більше, аніж власному координатору. Тому він питає просто у повітря перед собою, не звертаючись ні до кого конкретно:  
\- Шо це? Шо це, блядь, таке?  
\- Я ще на початку місії мусив вам дещо сказати, - каже Мерлін.  
Еґґзі не знає, вліпити йому ляпаса чи вити від радощів. Його ваганням кладе край рипіння дверей, що прочиняються. На сходах перед ними стоїть Гаррі, захопливо, чудово живий, такий прямий у своєму ідеальному костюмі, такий несхожий на купу гнилого м’яса, яким Еґґзі його крізь сльози уявляв. Еґґзі розгублено водить поглядом від людини на порозі до людини за вітриною, і не бачить різниці.  
\- Як вдало ми заощадили на словах, - посміхається Мерлін.  
\- Обмін пропонуєш? – питає Гаррі у незнайомця, і в Еґґзі паморочиться в голові від уже призабутого голосу. – То я прийшов.  
Еґґзі спостерігає, як Мерлін протягує до Гаррі руку – йому на мить здається, що той намагається йому щось передати, але потім розуміє, що у відкритій долоні немає нічого. На мить торкнувшись пальцями, так швидко, що цього можна було й не помітити, вони йдуть далі – Гаррі униз, до металу і скла, а Мерлін, не озираючись, до світла.  
\- Ми не можемо його лишити, він наш, - горлає Еґґзі. – Гаррі!  
Гаррі на нього й не дивиться, а Мерлін перехоплює його руку і штовхає поперед себе, повторюючи зло знов і знов, недобре шкірячись і дедалі сильніше заламуючи лікоть:  
\- Іди, іди, іди.  
\- Ми вже лишили його раз, - кричить Еґґзі, плачучи від власного безсилля, - а вдруге...  
\- Я можу вас вирубити, - повідомляє Мерлін, тягнучи його все далі й далі.  
Еґґзі здається і перестає пручатися, тільки коли вертоліт злітає. Мерлін сидить, відвернувшись до вікна, і незмигно спостерігає, як із моря здіймається сонце.  
\- Сер, при всій належній повазі, ви кончєний мудак і я б руки вам не подав, - каже Еґґзі, спльовуючи собі під ноги.  
І тільки тоді він розуміє, що Мерлін плаче.  
До години Х лишається п’ять днів.


	10. Chapter 10

Голос Мерліна у слухавці був трохи сухіший, ніж зазвичай, і Гаррі знав його достатньо добре, аби розуміти: Мерлін захлинався люттю, лють стояла йому поперек горла, як кістка. Гаррі, звісно, міг би сказати, що, почувши той голос, не завагався ані на мить – і, сказавши так, безперечно, збрехав би. Непотрібна нікому, йому самому передовсім, ніжність до віднайденого знання змішувалася з відчуттям втрати.  
Дочекавшись, доки за Мерліном і Еґґзі закриються двері, відрізаючи йому шлях до відступу, він спиняється перед вітриною зі своїм двійником, стукає по склу навпроти незворушного обличчя.  
\- Якщо я називатиму його Гаррі-молодшим, це не звучатиме так, ніби я говорю про свій член? – питає він, не озираючись на Адама.  
\- Не розумію, чому ти вважаєш його молодшим. Можливо, прототип – саме він, а не ти.  
\- Ти розумієш, я розумію, ми всі розуміємо, що я незрівнянний, - каже Гаррі, нарешті розвертаючись на підборах, і широко посміхається своєму рятівникові, своєму творцеві, чоловікові, якому він завдячує усім, що має, включно з життям, включно зі смертю.  
\- Награвся? – питає той, роблячи крок йому назустріч. – Знаєш, я Мерліна твого геть не таким уявляв.  
\- Я теж. Уявляв його не таким. В цьому й чар, хоча тобі, напевно, не зрозуміти, - Гаррі кивнув на ряди вітрин.  
\- Ну от, знову, - Адам стискає голову Гаррі, що лягає під його долоні, мов виточена. – Він тебе засмутив.  
\- Не він, я себе засмутив. Скажи мені, хто справжній, - каже Гаррі, косячись на свого двійника.  
\- Знов за рибу гроші. І що ти зробиш, якщо я скажу, що підібрав під церквою саме твоє тіло? Або – що ти зробиш, якщо скажу, що оте, за склом? А якщо ні те, ні те?  
\- Хто я, - він вже стомився про це питати, питання він викричав із себе ще тоді, коли прийшов до тями на операційному столі, і потім, у порожній кімнаті, оповитий обладнанням, тож зараз виходить вже не питання, а обрубок-видих.   
\- Припини, зациклився. Що таке «я»? Набір генетичного матеріалу? Він у вас однаковий. Тотожність клітинам, які були в тобі раніше? Вони за сім років все одно цілковито змінюються. Сума досвіду і зроблених виборів? До певної точки вона у вас тотожна, і при цьому не тотожна твоєму досвіду і твоєму вибору рік, місяць, тиждень тому. Що ще ти хочеш почути?  
Гаррі придивляється до тіла за склом, намагається прочитати його історію з м'язів – не таких чітких, як у нього, але в непорушному хімічному сні звідки їм і взятися – та зі шрамів, яких немає ані у двійника, ані у нього, але були у того Гаррі, який існував раніше.  
– У нього ті ж зміни, що й у мене? – питає він, знов повертаючись до Адама.  
Той непевно стенає плечима.  
\- Хотів би ти про це знати, правда? Якби ти був певен, що він ближчий до того, що очікують від людської істоти, аніж ти, ти б міг накоїти дурниць, скажи?   
Адам повертає його голову до лампочки. Відтягуючи повіки, придивляється до зіниць; припіднімаючи губи, розглядає слизову оболонку рота. Гаррі здається, що той, давній, такого би не дозволив, і навіть думає, чи не роз’юшити Адамові носа, щоб привести свої реакції у відповідність до того, що пам’ятає. Але насправді йому цілковито байдуже. Адам бачив його іззовні і зсередини, де м’ясо і м’язи і кров – зайві перевірки нічого не змінять.  
\- Що, давно крові не пив? – цокає язиком той. А потім, без переходу: - А хочеш, я подарую його Мерліну? Цього, другого? Як гадаєш, він би зрадів?  
\- Мені ж не зрадів.  
\- А якщо той більш схожий на того, кого пам’ятає Мерлін? Але при цьому, на відміну від тебе, ним не є? Скільки цікавих варіантів. То як, подарувати? Врешті, за послуги потрібно платити.  
І тут Гаррі завдає удар – бо вважає, що так потрібно, бо не хоче більше слухати, бо тіло прагне щось робити, і убивати – це єдиний його навик. Від удару кулаком під діафрагму Адам перегинається навпіл, як лялька.  
\- Хто. Я, - карбує Гаррі, позначаючи репліку ще двома ударами.  
Адам відлітає до стіни, кінчиками пальців стирає кров із розбитої губи.  
\- Обережно, - шипить він, намагаючись перевести подих, - ти ж не хочеш знов зірватися.  
Запах крові вже лоскоче Гаррі ніздрі. Кров, голод, що насуваються на нього, як далека лавина – єдина правдива відповідь на всі його запитання. Він стискає кулаки в надії, що біль від нігтів, які вгризаються в долоню, приведе його до тями – але такого болю він вже відчути не здатен.  
\- Ні, але ти ж хочеш, щоб я зривався, - посміхається він, не приховуючи ікол. – Так тобі зрозуміло. Так мені нікуди більше йти.   
\- Відійди, - каже Адам, думаючи, що усе ще можна відмотати назад.  
\- Мерлін і Еґґзі провалили завдання, бо я боявся зірватися, потрапивши сюди знову. Я завдання завершу. Раз у «Кінґзмен» - навіки у «Кінґзмен», звідти справді виходять тільки у смерть.  
\- А якщо ти ніколи не був у «Кінґзмен»? – сміється Адам розбитим ротом, навіть не намагаючись приховати, що натискає на кнопку виклику охорони на бічній панелі.  
До приходу охорони лишається сорок вісім секунд. Від першого смаку крові до стирання його свідомості у лункій заграві чистої радості руху – тридцять одна секунда, якщо пощастить, він засікав. Він одним ривком розриває Адамові горло, і крізь дзвінкий смак ще встигає відчути глухе горе, що відступає все далі – так гине остання людина, що приймала його, яким він є, бо сама його створила. Тисяча один, тисяча два, тисяча три, відраховує він, і пожадливо п’є, ще можна кілька ковтків, думає він, тисяча вісім, тисяча дев’ять – і тільки з глибин пам’яті зринає доторк чужих долоней. Нарешті відірвавшись, він мчить коридором – тисяча п’ятнадцять, тисяча шістнадцять. Коли він опиняється перед датчиками, він вже майже не пам’ятає, що, власне, хотів зробити, і на мить притуляється лобом до скла. Воно тепліше за його шкіру. Тисяча двадцять – рахує далі голос, що звучить йому геть чужим. Він швидко набирає код – і назад, туди, звідки пахне кров’ю.  
Хрип з-за скла його відволікає від тіла під ногами; припіднявши голову, він спостерігає, як помирають ті, за склом, через яке не чути й запаху, і серед них – хтось, дуже на нього схожий. Це останнє, що він побачить, думає той, хто вже не є Гаррі: за склом – когось такого подібного, з кров’ю на обличчі, своє власне жахіття. Тисяча двадцять дев’ять. Тисяча тридцять. Ти встиг.  
Його м’язи бринять від жаги руху. Він принюхується до тіла, що спливає кров’ю під ногами – трохи життя в ньому ще мріє, але ненадовго.  
А тоді – електричним розрядом по нервах – риплять, прочиняючись, двері, впускаючи людей, таких незграбних у своїх захисних щитках, зі своєю неоковирною зброєю, що ніколи не дорівняється до його зграбного тіла хистом до убивств. Вони запаморочливо пахнуть вразливим, молочним людським теплом. Він готовий.


	11. Chapter 11

Він кочує уздовж цілого середземноморського узбережжя, тими місцями, де багато чужинців, вигнанців і святих, землями, відкритими усім вітрам, ніде не затримуючись надовго. Він знає, що його усе одно легко вистежити, інколи у автобусі, що розтинає вогку досвітню імлу, його ще наздоганяють газети, де серед жаских цікавинок і кримінальних хронік трапляються нотатки і про нього. А інколи він майже певен, що в інших нотатках чути чужий, дуже знайомий слід. Перші півроку після того, як він прибився до берега, він чекав, що його знайдуть. Наступні півроку він боявся, що його знайдуть. А потім життя взяло гору – і він просто собі жив, гріючись на камінні, мов ящірка, вигадуючи собі завдання, коли йому хотілося. І це було до холери гарне життя.  
Тому, відкриваючи власним ключем двері мансардної кімнати у містечку, де багато червоних черепичних дахів і таких крутих вулиць, що на них затишно почуваються лише коти, він не чекає підступу. Двері прочиняються просто до бідненько умебльованої вітальні, вона ж кухня. За столом хтось сидить. На столі стоять дві склянки віскі – одна вже надпита, друга на нього чекає. Він акуратно причиняє за собою двері.  
Він полював відносно недавно, тож у ніздрях іще стоїть приглушений запах старої крові, але навіть крізь ту пелену проступає знайомий ранковий запах чужої, але такої знайомої шкіри, і вперше, ще здалеку – запах старості. Мерлін молодший за нього на кілька років, але уже почав виглядати старшим.  
Він мовчки бере свій гранчак і випиває до дна – коли не треба дихати, п’ється значно легше.  
\- І коли ти думав повертатися? – питає Мерлін, знімаючи окуляри.  
\- Ніколи, - чесно каже він.  
\- Ніколи – це довгий час, я не доживу, може, не доживеш і ти, - гречно посміхається Мерлін самими кутиками вуст. – Ти завжди любив гучні фрази. Всі ці «люблю», «ненавиджу», «манери – лице людини».  
– Мені бракувало «Кінґзмен», - повільно говорить він, - мені багато з чим було незатишно, але п’ять років – це довгий час, хоча й не такий довгий, як «ніколи». За п’ять років звички змінюються. Зневірений, залишився собою, і зрозумів тягар чужих зневір – як там далі?  
\- Кіплінг, - пирхає Мерлін. – Далі там «тоді людина ти». Ти, до речі, досі...  
\- Бачиш же, я не в комі. Значить, досі, - перебиває його надто різко. – П’ять років – довгий час, Мерліне. За п’ять років зживаються зі смертю партнера, батьків, дитини. Чого ти хочеш?  
\- Я тебе оплакав. Я пожив без тебе. Якщо є вибір, то я радше з тобою.  
Він обходить Мерліна колом, і той не обертається йому услід. Він вдивляється у нестерпно, огидно вразливу голу шкіру голови, під якою – шви черепа, судини, усе те болісно людське.  
\- Ми всю цю муть про моногамні романтичні стосунки проходили тридцять років тому, - каже він, нависаючи над Мерліном, дихаючи йому у довірливо підставлену потилицю, він знає, що від нього має пахнути кров’ю, але той не сахається. – Не бачу підстав уважати, що за тридцять років нам поведеться краще.  
\- Я б це не формулював так.  
\- Ким я буду в Лондоні? – питає він, тримаючи долоню просто над Мерліновою головою, недостатньо близько, щоб відчути її тепло, але точно повторюючи у повітрі її вигин. - В «Кінґзмен» мені шляху нема.  
\- Нема, - самими губами підтверджує Мерлін.  
\- То ким я буду? Якщо не знаєш, кого ще запросити у свій добре обладнаний підвальчик – в інтернеті є багато оголошень на будь-який смак.  
\- Ти ж чомусь повернувся тоді, перед кораблем, - Мерлін нарешті розвертається, піднімаючи на нього трохи здивований погляд. - Ти міг владнати все сам, ти врешті таки владнав усе сам. Але спершу ти прийшов до мене.  
\- Я ж казав тобі тоді. Ти завжди казав, що нам робити. Я думав, ти зможеш сказати мені, хто я. Мені твоя відповідь не сподобалася.  
\- І ти врешті знайшов, – Мерлін говорить так чітко, що навіть не ясно, питає він чи стверджує.  
\- Що? – спершу не розуміє він.  
\- Власну відповідь. Тепер байдуже, що міг сказати я.  
Він ніколи не замислювався про це у таких термінах. Крізь вікно падають навскісні промені призахідного сонця. Він думає, що справді її знайшов, та тільки цього досі не помічав. Він сміється від несподіваної лункої легкості в голові.  
\- За що я тебе люблю, так це за точність формулювань, - каже він, той, хто вже не називає себе Гаррі, і притискається губами до потилиці Мерліна, посміхаючись йому у шкіру.   
І здається.


End file.
